J'ai toujours su que
by Siashini
Summary: Mon couple chouchou pour un OS tout romantique et magique !


Titre: J'ai toujours su que..

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement !!!

Couples: Mon couple chouchou et trop peu représenté !!! DracoxRon.

Genre : Romance surtout et une bonne dose de magie !!! Bon après c'est normal, c'est magique l'univers HP.

**J'ai toujours su que…**

_Voilà, je suis dans le train, celui-ci roulant, m'amenant vers ma dernière année à Poudlard. Une année encore où je vais devoir supporter ses magnifiques yeux gris qui ressemblent à une belle journée d'orage et ses sublimes cheveux blonds comme le clair de lune. Dès la première fois où j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien, j'a su que mon cœur ne battrait plus que pour lui, que jamais je ne trouverai l'amour autre part qu'entre ses bras, malgré, les insultes, la méchanceté et les coups. Il faut dire que ça fait maintenant six ans que je supporte le rejet et l'indifférence qu'il a pour moi et ma famille sans oublier toutes les fois où il me frappe pour me faire regretter d'exister._

_- « … Tu m'écoutes ? » Me demanda Harry, alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées une fois de plus_.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami aux paroles de celui-ci. Il lui fit un maigre sourire pour le rassurer, même si son cœur refusait de se détourner de l'image fantastique qu'il y avait du wagon d'à côté. Vison de rêve et trop rare pour qu'il n'en profite pas un maximum.

- « Ca va, t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Ces deux dernières semaines avec toute la famille n'ont pas été faciles. » Lui répondit Ronald Weasley sur un ton morne.

Harry voyait bien que ce sourire sonnait faux. Cela faisait bien six mois qu'il avait compris que quelque chose tracassait Ron, même si celui-ci faisait tout pour pas qu'on le remarque, mais il le connaissait bien maintenant.

- « Oui, j'ai vu ça. Et je me demande pourquoi Fred et George s'en prennent ainsi à toi. Tu sais Ron tu peux tout me dire, je serais là pour t'écouter dès que tu le désires. »

_M'écouter dès que je le désire, j'aimerais tellement te croire… Je sais que c'est faux. Je n'ai plus personne sur qui compter, plus personne à qui je peux me confier quand mon cœur souffre. Vous avez tous une personne sur qui vous appuyer, un être cher qui vous tient dans ses bras, alors que votre cœur pleure. Hermione peut se réfugier dans les bras de Blaise, et oui qui l'aurait cru, Ginny dans ceux de Neville et toi mon meilleur ami dans les bras de notre très cher maître de Potions, Severus Snape qui a énormément changé depuis la fin de la guerre (1), mais surtout grâce à toi. Vous ne le faites pas exprès et vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais votre bonheur me fait mal. Très mal, moi qui suis toujours et désespérément seul et qui voit l'être aimé passé d'amant en amant. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir, il est trop beau pour un type comme moi, quelconque et si pauvre. Il me le répète assez à longueur de journée. Mais merci quand même de temps en temps penser à moi rien qu'un petit peu. Comment ce fait-il que se soit lui dont je sois tombé amoureux, un amour qui ne me sera jamais rendu et qui durera toujours…_

- « Ca va Harry, je suis juste un peu anxieux pour cette dernière année. »

- « Tu es sûr ? » Demanda un Harry pas très convaincu par la réponse de Ron.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par un signal, signal qui les avertissait qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard.

A peine eurent-ils mis un pied à terre, que Ron vit pour son plus grand malheur mais aussi bonheur, son ennemi juré arriver vers eux.

- « Alors comme ça Potter, tu m'as l'air content de retourner à Poudlard. Ces petites vacances sans Severus et surtout sans baiser t'ont donné plein d'énergie. J'espère que mon parrain tiendra le coup. » Dit Draco Malfoy avec un air mesquin.

Puis il se tourna et se pencha un peu plus vers le rouquin.

- « Et toi toujours puceau Weasley, dire que même Longbottom c'est fait ta sœur. Qui disait que les Gryfondor étaient courageux ? En tout cas si cela te tente de changer cela dis-le moi, je me ferrai un plaisir, rémunéré bien sûr, de te dépuceler. » Chuchota le blond.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre sa route. Ron quant à lui avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et son visage avait pris une belle teinte rouge.

Un mois s'était écoulé mois depuis cet « incident », on était début octobre. Les feuilles jaunes et oranges se mélangeaient sur les arbres avant de tomber et de s'amasser en monticules moelleux de parterres de feuilles entre les différents arbres.

Depuis que le blond avait fait cette proposition à Ron, tout s'était passé calmement à part les quelques petites bagarres habituelles entre Serpentards et Gryffondors.

Les vacances d'octobre s'approchaient à grands pas, puisqu'elles commençaient en fin de semaine. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant une semaine de vacances bien méritée pour tous ces élèves assidus.

Neville, Ginny et notre trio infernal, étaient tranquillement assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à parler de leurs vacances.

- « Je suis tellement contente ! » S'exclama Hermione. « C'est le première fois que je vais rencontrer les parents de Blaise, j'espère que je vais m'en sortir cette semaine. Il faut dire que j'ai un peu peur. »

- « T'inquiètes pas Hermione, mais aussi j'ai peur de passer la semaine de vacances dans la famille de Neville, mais tout va bien se passer. » L'encouragea Ginny.

- « Mais vi, ne vous en faites pas. Pourquoi les filles sont toujours inquiètes pour tout, moi je vais passer la semaine chez Sev mais bon je suis pas mort de trouille. » Dit Harry d'un ton rêveur.

- « Oui, mais toi tu n'as pas à avoir peur que la famille de Severus te juge, moi l'avis de ma grand-mère est très important. » Rétorqua Neville.

- « C'est vrai je doit l'avouer. » Répondit Harry qui avait perdu son air rêveur pour aborder un air désolé.

- « Et toi Ron où vas-tu ? ». Demanda Harry pour détourner la conversation.

- « Moi ? Comme habitude, je vais renter au Terrier. » Répondit Ron sur un ton un peu sombre.

_Bien sûr tout le monde est trop pris dans ses projets pour se rappeler que papa et maman sont partis en vacances. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils les attendaient, je ne voulais pas les gâcher en leur disant que je ne savais pas où aller, mais bon Poudlard est bien pendant la période de vacances. Il y aura personne, donc je serais tranquille et puis, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude ces derniers temps de rester tout seul. Il faut que je m'y fasse, plus les années vont passer, plus je vais me retrouver seul._

Pour pas monter son trouble, notre rouquin regarda sa montre d'une manière très intéressée.

- « Et les gars je pense que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. » Dit-il. « Allez faites pas cette tête c'est bientôt les vacances ! ».

- « C'est vrai, il commence à être tard. » Rajouta Hermione.

Tous se dire bonsoir et allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif.

Ron, dans son lit, réfléchissait à qui serait susceptible de rester tout comme lui à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

_Peut-être que lui-aussi va rester comme ses parents sont morts durant le combat final. Tout comme moi, il est seul, enfin pas vraiment vu le nombre incroyable de personnes qui sont passées dans son lit. J'aurais aimé en faire parti, même pour une nuit seulement._

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, une larme de tristesse de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais goûter à l'amour dans les bars de celui qu'il aimait. Un instant après, il dormait profondément, épuisé par tant de nuits blanches à pleurer sa solitude.

Les trois derniers jours étaient passés à une vitesse incroyable pour tout le monde, même pour Ron, entre les devoirs, les entraînements de Quidditsh et les autres activités diverses.

Il était couché dans l'herbe encore verte qui se trouvait au bord du lac, tout le monde avait quitté Poudlard quelques heures plus tôt. Comme il l'avait pensé, seul Draco et lui allaient rester pour les vacances d'octobre. Il en était content, peut-être que leur relation allait évoluer un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas au grand amour, mais au moins un semblant d'amitié ou à la rigueur un poil de courtoisie. Ses pensées, comme depuis des mois maintenant, étaient tournées vers le blond.

_Et comme on dit, quant on parle du loup, il arrive._

Draco était là, devant lui debout dans toute sa prestance.

- « Alors Weasley on rêvasse ? » Demanda ce dernier.

- « Malfoy, ça t'ennuierait qu'au moins une fois, juste ses vacances que l'on passe pour ainsi dire que tous les deux, d'être un poil aimable. Qu'on puisse parler sans se frapper. » Dit Ron sur un ton peu sûr.

Car son espoir que celui-ci accepte était quasi nul, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Draco s'assit près de lui avant de lui répondre.

- « Je pense que c'est possible. Les choses ont changé, Voldemort a été vaincu et la paix est là, donc pourquoi pas une discussion normale entre toi et moi, même si les Malfoy et les Weasley ne se sont jamais très bien entendus. »

- « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » S'exclama Ron.

- « Et puis comme je suis le dernier Malfoy, je peux bien décider que cette guerre a assez duré. » Continua Draco.

Désolé fut le seul mot que Ron put prononcer, le cœur serré par l'aveu de Draco. Il savait ce qu'était la solitude.

- « Tu n'y es pour rien, je n'ai pas eu les meilleurs parents du monde, c'est comme ça. » Dit le blond d'un ton indifférent. « Et toi que fais-tu ici, tu n'es pas avec ta famille ? »

- « Non… Ils sont tous loin du Terrier… »

Ron n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Un moment passa puis il continua. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour savoir s'il pouvait oui ou non se confier à son meilleur ennemi.

- « Encore et toujours tout seul, ça fait des années que cela dure. Je suis le dernier garçon, le plus discret, celui qui est devenu invisible. Personne m'a demandé où je passerai mes vacances. Ils sont trop pris par leur propre vie. Chacun à une chacune et vise-versa, moi je n'ai personne sur qui je peux m'appuyer, même Harry n'est plus là pour m'écouter quand cela va mal, dès qu'il a un peu de temps, il file voir Severus. Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte et je ne leur en veux pas, mais des fois c'est dur, comme aujourd'hui… mais ça va passer. »

Draco n'avait rien dit pendant la révélation de Ron, oui Ron, car celui-ci venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, donc il pouvait bien lui offrir ça, ce tout petit quelque chose.

« Ron… si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là… » Murmura doucement Draco. « Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer ta famille, mais devenir ton ami je pense que c'est possible. »

Ron à son tour ne dit rien. Draco lui avait pris la main et l'étreignait avec tendresse. Il sentait qu'une amitié s'était formée entre eux. A défaut d'amour, ça lui suffisait.

Cette semaine de vacances se passa merveilleusement bien pour les nouveaux amis. Ils s'amusèrent, rigolèrent comme des fous, mais en ce samedi la fin de quelque chose se faisait sentir.

Ils étaient les deux l'un près de l'autre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

°°°

Flash-back

Cela faisait deux jours qu'une nouvelle amitié était née entre Ron et Draco. Ils étaient assis à une table pour petit-déjeuner, quand Draco posa une question.

- « Alors tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? ».

- « Ca te dit un petit match de Quidditsh ? »

- « Ouais pourquoi pas ! »

- « Il faut juste que j'aille récupérer mon balais dans ma chambre… Alors on y va… ».

Ron fut surpris mais se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte qui gardait secret l'antre des Serpentards.

« Post tenebras lux. » (2) Dit Draco avant de continuer son chemin, alors qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main le poignet de Ron.

Il ne s'arrêta que devant la porte de sa chambre.

- « Je te fais confiance de ne répéter à personne ce que tu vas voir. » Dit Draco d'un ton à la fois timide et gentil.

- « Promis. » Répondit Ron avec joie. Il allait voir la chambre de son amour.

_J'aime comme notre relation a évolué. Nous sommes devenus des amis pour qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour me relever le mot de passe des leur salle commune, mais aussi celui de sa chambre. Je vais voir sa chambre !_

Le cœur du rouquin battait à cent cinquante tellement, il était nerveux et impatient de voir comment était la chambre de son ami, oui maintenant il pouvait vraiment le dire.

Fin du flash-back

°°°

Voilà pourquoi, ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron avait lui aussi voulu lui prouver son amitié.

Le soir était déjà bien avancé et le feu réchauffait agréablement c'est grande pièce aux couleurs rouges et or.

- « J'aime beaucoup votre salle commune, elle est tellement plus chaleureuse que la notre. Même votre attitude est plus chaleureuse, même si des fois vous pouvez cacher de lourds secrets. » Affirma Draco d'un ton très doux.

- « Tu parles pour moi ? » Demanda Ron un peu déçu.

- « Bien sûr, tu veux que je parle de qui d'autre. Quel est mon autre ami à Gryffondor ? J'ai été très étonné à quel point tu pouvais cacher tes sentiments. Cacher toute cette tristesse au fond de ton cœur. On est pareil tous les deux, personne prend soin de nous, pourtant on le mérite et toi plus encore que moi. Tu as un cœur d'or, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ne le voit pas. Moi le premier… »

Un doux silence se fit, mais il fut interrompu par Ron.

- « Tu n'y aies pour rien Draco, je ne t'en veux pas et je n'en veux à personne. Je me suis fait à l'idée que ma vie sera vide, sans amour. Sans les bras chaleureux d'une personne que j'aimerai et qui m'aimera, sans les rires des enfants que j'aimerai avoir… dans la vie, tout le mode ne peut pas être heureux… c'est comme ça. En tout cas je vais essayer de rendre les gens qui m'entourent heureux, ça comblera un peu la tristesse de mon cœur. »

- « Ne dis pas ça. Tu mérites d'être aimé, tu mériterais d'être serré fort par des bras aimants. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots Draco s'était approché pas à pas de Ron. Il finit sa phrase en sellant leurs lèvres. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux profitant pleinement de ce premier baiser qu'il recevait… sûrement le seul qui ne lui serait jamais donné (3).

_POV Draco_

_Il est tellement beau, gentil et si innocent. Comment peut-on le faire autant souffrir, comment peut-on le laisser souffrir en silence, sans remarquer dans ses yeux toute la douleur qui lui étreint le cœur._

_Ce soir je vais l'aimer, je vais lui prouver qu'une personne s'intéresse à lui. Je vais lui dire par mes actes que je suit tombé sous son charme, que je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Par Salazare, qu'il a les lèvres douces, j'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir avec une de mes autres aventures. Mon cœur me crie que c'est le bon, que Ron, ce garçon si maladroit, mais tellement gentil, est mon âme sœur. Je vais lui donner la plus belle nuit de sa vie._

_Fin du POV_

Ron était perdu dans un océan des sensations, plus belles les unes que les autres. Il se laissait faire ne voulant pas réfléchir, mais seulement profiter de cet amour que lui donnait la personne qui lui avait volé son cœur et son âme. Il savait que Draco ne l'aimait pas mais il souhait passer sa première et sûrement sa dernière nuit avec lui.

Draco après avoir savourer longuement les lèvres de son amour, descendit lentement vers sa gorge y apposant sa marque le plus délicatement du monde. Un gémissement des plus adorables fut émis par le rouquin, cela conforta l'idée du blond, celle de faire mourir de plaisir cet ange qu'il avait réussi à capturer.

Ses lèvres descendirent encore plus bas, tout en déposant de petits baisers sur cette peau d'une douceur unique et constellée de taches de rousseur. Chaque bouton détaché, de la chemise de son aimé, avait le droit à un bisou, jusqu'à celle-ci ait disparu. Il le regarda perdu dans son plaisir les joues rougies, la respiration haletante et les yeux quémandeurs d'autres câlineries.

Draco reprit son chemin, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa petite belette qui n'attendait que cela. Les baisers dans son cou le firent frissonner de bonheur, mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là, car son bourreau s'attaquait déjà à l'une de ses boules de chair, qu'il se fit un plaisir à mordiller, pendant que sa main était occupée à pincer l'autre. Ron s'était laissé déshabiller, malgré son appréhension. Après un moment de douce torture pour son ange, le blond descendit enfin vers le point culminant de tous ses plaisirs. Il débouta le plus progressivement son pantalon, laissant ses mains s'égarer et attise le feu qu'il voyait danser dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, mais aussi, tout leur amour réciproque, qu'ils ne se l'étaient pas encore avoué de vive voix. Il le laissa nu et les joues rouges.

Ron le regarda tendrement, ne savant pas trop quoi faire, mais surtout il se sentait totalement déstabilisé par les prunelles orageuses de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, y lisant leur affection mutuelle. Draco, rassuré par l'ivresse que lui renvoyait sa belette, déduit que c'était le moment opportun pour continuer à lui prouver sa dévotion. Il jugea le corps nu qui était sous le sien, le trouvant sublime et très à son goût. Il lui lança un regard lubrique, avant de sortit la pointe de sa langue et l'approcha avec une langueur affolante de cette virilité qui ne demandait que cela. Dès l'instant où il toucha à la chair si douce et chaude de sa merveille, celui-ci émit un délicieux gémissement et rejeta la tête en arrière, cette réaction le ravit au plus haut point. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, il voulait le rendre encore plus fou, c'est alors qu'il le prit totalement en bouche dans un lent va et vient. Ron, perdu dans le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir le blond et par l'intensité qu'il y mettait, ne mit pas longtemps à se libérer.

Draco continua encore quelques instants, le laissant profiter de ce premier plaisir au maximum, puis il remonta doucement, tout doucement en l'embrassant de-ci, de-là, pour finir par un baiser enflammé. Le baiser finit, il présenta ses doigts dans un pot de lubrifiant, qui par une savante formule, était arrivé jusqu'à lui, mais aussi car cette substance était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour ne pas faire le moindre mal à celui qui avait réussit à voler son cœur. Quand ils furent bien recouverts, il les descendit lentement jusqu'aux fesses douces et d'une blancheur extrême, excepté les dizaines de petites taches rousses, qui même à un endroit si intime, avaient élu domicile, et en introduit un premier dans son intimité, tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal. Deux autres suivirent, avec tout autant d'attention et de soin, que le premier. Ron se détendit peu à peu, voyant que Draco y allait avec une douceur extrême, comme s'il avait été fait de cristal. Son âme sœur émit un gémissement plus fort, quand il toucha un endroit particulier en lui, un endroit qui effaça toutes traces de douleur et laissa place à un univers de plaisir. C'est à ce moment, que le blond sut qu'il pouvait retirer ses doigts et l'enlaça. Ron, ayant comprit ce qui allait venir, se laissa faire, et c'est le plus tendrement possible que celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur commença à le faire sien. Quand il fut entièrement entré, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence.

Ron avait noué ses jambes autour des hanches de son aimé, c'est alors que celui-ci adopta un doux et lent va et vient, augmentant la cadence au fur et à mesure que le plaisir de son ange se manifestait par des Draco murmurés au creux de son oreille. Sentant la délivrance arriver, il remonta sa main gauche pour décrocher celle de son ange, qui était en train de s'enfoncer dans la chair de son épaule et qui était le signe du plaisir qu'il ressentait, mais, il le fit surtout, pour pouvoir entrelacer leurs doigts. L'autre main de Ron continuait son traitement sur l'autre épaule de Draco, mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, trop concentré à entourer de sa main droite, la hampe de nouveau en forme et de lui appliquer le même mouvement qu'il produisait à l'intérieur de son corps.

Ils touchèrent le paradis au même instant, quand dans un coup de reins plus puissant de Draco, ainsi qu'une poigne plus ferme sur son membre. Ils se libérèrent chacun en prononçant le nom de l'autre, Ron entre leur corps soudé et Draco dans sa tendre moitié. Ils étaient cambrés à l'extrême, le souffle extatique et leur mains liées, montrant la force du lien qui les unissait.

Le blond avait posé sa tête dans le cou de Ron et prenait grand plaisir à lui faire un suçon, cela dans le but de montrer aux gens qui oseraient approcher son amour, que celui-ci était déjà pris, même s'il ne savait que trop bien que son rouquin ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Quand il releva la tête, content de lui, il plongea son regard métallisé dans le bleu saphir de son vis-à-vis et lui confia dans un je t'aime murmuré aux bords des lèvres et avec la plus grande sincérité. Ron face à cette déclaration, dès plus belle lui répondit, que lui-aussi et pour toujours, tout en versant une unique larme de pur bonheur. Draco se retira avec le plus grand soin et se coucha sur le dos, en emportant son ange avec lui, de même que la couverture. C'est blottis l'un contre l'autre, se caressant délicatement encore un peu et écoutant les battements de leur cœur, qu'ils s'endormirent satisfaits et radieux.

POV Draco

_J'ai chaud, mais ce n'est pas une chaleur étouffante, c'est une chaleur douce et tendre. Elle se propage partout sur moi, comme si la source de celle-ci reposait sur moi. Je me sens vraiment bien, mieux que tous les autres matins de ma vie, comme si une transformation c'était faite, comme si…_

_Fin du POV_

Il se revoyait, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, parler avec Ron, l'écouter se confier à lui, lui raconter sa tristesse, sa vie vide et solitaire. Mais il se revoyait surtout l'embrasser pour le réconforter, le caresser et le faire sien au milieu du lit du rouquin. Maintenant, il savait d'où venait l'agréable chaleur qu'il ressentait. Celle qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était amoureux, fou amoureux de l'être qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

Il le regarda avec tendresse, le câlinant doucement, attendant patiemment que son ange se réveille. Au bout d'une bonne heure à rêvasser et cajoler le corps qui reposait sur lui, il décida qu'il vouait lui faire une surprise. Lui donner un réveil inoubliable après cette nuit fantastique qu'ils avaient passé.

Darco s'extirpa avec la plus grande douceur de l'étreinte passionnée du bel endormi, avant de filer le plus vite qu'il pouvait en direction des cuisines. L'idée lui était venue aussi vite que celle qui l'avait décidé à embrasser Ron le soir d'avant. Il allait lui monter son déjeuner au lit. Prolongeant ainsi le moment incroyable et merveilleux qu'ils avaient vécu. Même si aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, il savait que cette nuit avait énormément compté pour le rouquin, il l'avait vu à travers l'émotion qui se reflétait dans son regard saphir. Dans leurs gestes doux et passionnés.

Le blond récupéra le plateau que les elfes de maison lui avait préparé et remonta avec précautions au près de son ange endormi.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il dit: _J'ai toujours su que_, le mot de passe pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle commune, phrase dont la signification, hier soir, avait pris toute son importance.

Il continua avec bonheur son chemin en direction de la chambre où Ron dormait encore, l'endroit de l'union de leur amour. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds ne voulant pas réveiller le dormeur, si celui-ci se trouvait encore au pays des rêves, mais que ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une chambre vide.

_POV Draco_

_J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce n'était qu'une nuit sans importance pour Weasley. Le prénom de Ron n'accentuait qu'encore plus le mal qui étreignait son cœur déchiré en milles morceaux. Il se sentait mal et il avait besoin d'une bonne poire pour tirer son coup. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être débile de pense, d'espérer qu'il puisse lui-aussi m'aimer._

_Fin POV_

Draco fit disparaître le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains avant de se réfugier, le cœur au bord des yeux, dans sa chambre.

Dès lors une nouvelle guerre entre Malfoy et Weasley commença, celle du silence.

°°°

Presque trois mois s'étaient passés depuis que Ron et Draco s'étaient unis lors d'une nuit d'octobre.

Noël s'approchait à grands pas et au dehors Poudlard était recouvert d'une magnifique couche de neige scintillante et d'une blancheur incroyable. Demain, tout le monde allait renter dans leur famille pour célébrer cette fête riche en bonne humeur et en cadeaux.

Demain Ron allait se retrouver en vacances avec Malfoy. Encore une fois.

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne passer les fêtes avec nous. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir à ses côtés, le voir sourire aux autres, alors qu'à moi, il ne me dédie que ses regards mauvais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a traité de la sorte. Me donner autant de plaisir, de l'amour qui sait, puis me laisser au matin seul et perdu._

Début du Flash-back

Ron se sentait tellement bien, il avait passé la nuit la plus belle de sa vie, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée, quand à son réveil, il ouvrit les yeux, et au lieu de voir le regard brillant d'amour de Draco, il ne vit que son dortoir, qui à ce moment-là ne lui avait jamais paru si triste. Il se leva sans plus attendre, s'habilla et s'enfuit vers le lac. Le lieu qu'il préférait quand il n'aillait pas bien.

Arrivé là-bas, il laissa s'échapper de ses yeux toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque là. Pleurant sa première fois gâchée et se rêves brisés par un être qui ne l'avait qu'utilisé.

Malheureusement pour lui le cauchemar ne s'arrêterait pas là, puisque pile deux mois près, il apprenait une chose que jamais il n'aurait pu penser possible. Mais qui aurait une terrible conséquence sur son futur, là encore, Draco venait de tout gâcher.

Cela faisait deux mois que Draco l'avait abandonné seul, après s'être servi de lui pour obtenir satisfaction, deux mois qu'il vivait encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Deux mois qu'il souffrait encore plus que cela n'était possible.

Mais maintenant cela faisait trois semaines qu'il allait encore plus mal, qu'il n'avait plus très faim, mal au ventre et surtout qu'il avait de terribles nausées. Même s'il ne mangeait presque plus, il avait quant même pris deux petits kilos.

En se matin du 9 décembre, il se décida à aller voir Pomfrey, l'infirmière de Poudlard, pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, à part bien sûr son cœur qui saignait de tristesse.

Il s'assit sur un des lits, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Il la voyait froncer de plus en plus les sourcils en murmurant que ce n'était pas possible, que les jeunes étaient de plus en plus inconscients. Quand elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- « Monsieur Weasley, je sais ce que vous avez et c'est une bonne nouvelle, enfin pas pour moi, car cela va me demander du travail. Il va falloir en parler au Directeur et au professeur Snape pour vous prévoir une potion dans le but qu'il n'y ait aucun risque. Oui, ça ne va pas être de tout repos, en plus je n'ai aimais vu cela à Poudlard, mais bon il faut une première fois à tout. Tout d'abord je veux vous revoir dans un mois, pour faire un contrôle plus poussé, là c'est encore trop tôt, de plus je vais vous donnez un médicaments pour les nausées et des vitamines, vous êtes un peu pâle. » Dit Pomfrey.

Ron n'y comprenait rien, sauf qu'il était malade, vu qu'elle voulait le revoir dans un mois.

- « Mais cela ne me dit pas ce que j'ai. » Dit doucement Ron de peur de vexer et d'énerver l'infirmière.

- « Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu suspicieuse.

- « Ah la la la, la jeunesse de nos jours cela ne sait même plus respecter les règles de base. Râla Pomfrey. Monsieur Weasley vous allez avoir un bébé. » Lui annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_POV Ron_

_Un bébé, mais c'est pas possible, je suis trop jeune, je peux pas m'en occuper, c'est pas possible…que vais-je devenir, commet est-ce que je vais l'élever ? Je n'ai même pas fini mes études. Mes parents ne voudront pas m'aider, ni même le garder. Qui va le garder la journée ? Et si personne ne peut le garder, comme vais-je payer quelqu'un ? Je n'ai pas d'argent…comment fais-je faire ?_

_Fin POV_

- « Je crois que… que je ne vais pas le garder… » Dit-il après avoir retourner le problème dans sa tête.

- « Vous voulez pas le grader! » S'exclama-t-elle outrée. « Je vois bien qu'il n'était pas voulu, mais de là à vous faire avorter… »

- « Jamais ! » L'avait coupé le rouquin. « Pas cela… Je vais juste… je pense que je vais le faire adopter… je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper. »

- « Et vos parents, ils ne pourraient pas eux s'en occuper ? » Demanda-elle

- « Non… ils sont enfin tranquilles, plus aucun de nous est à la maison, c'est un peu une lune de miel. Je ne voudrais pas les embêter… et puis je serai un mauvais _père_… il sera mieux dans une bonne famille qui l'aimera et qui pourra lui acheter tout ce dont il a envie… pas comme moi…»

Ron n'avait pas fini sa phrase trop bouleversé par ce qui lui arrivait.

Pomfrey le regarda tendrement avant de poser une dernière question qui peut-être changerait leur avenir à tous les deux.

- « Et votre compagnon, il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper ? »

- « Mon compagnon… » Commença Ron.

Son visage reflétait une douleur extrême. La merveilleuse nuit avec Draco lui revint en mémoire, mais aussi le matin, ce matin où tout avait basculé, où il n'avait plus eu l'envie de continuer de souffrir, de se battre… Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue, signe de son chagrin, de son cœur brisé.

- « Non. » Finit par dire le rouquin.

Pomfrey ne dit rien de plus, comprenant que ce sujet était trop douloureux. Elle lui dit que demain elle lui enverrait une liste avec différentes familles.

Elle le regarda sortir de son infirmerie la tête basse et les yeux vides. Cela avait été la goutte en trop. Il était fini maintenant. La seule chose qui le garait encore en vie, c'était le fait de savoir qu'il portait en lui la vie.

Il ne le dirait à personne…

Fin du flash-back

- « Alors la belette toujours avec son petit chien de garde !! » Rigola Draco en voyant passer Ron avec ses amis.

- « Ce que tu peux être con Malfoy. » S'écria alors Harry.

- « Et moi je me demande comme ce fait-il que Snape ne soit pas jaloux. A moins que vous faisiez ça à trois ? » Continua le blond sur sa lancée.

- « Mais ça va pas, tu vas trop loin là. Insulte-moi tant que tu veux, mais oublie un peu Harry et Severus c'est le plus beau couple que j'ai jamais vu. » S'énerva Ron.

- « Ah car tu t'y connais en couple, toi qui est toujours seul et qui te fait les gens entre deux portes !!! » Répliqua l'initiateur de la bagarre.

_Comment ose-t-il dire ça alors qu'il était pire que lui. Qu'il était bête d'être tombé amoureux d'un type pareil et dire qu'en plus il portait son enfant. Qu'il l'aimait tellement que même après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il le considérait toujours comme son unique amour._

- « Alors je t'en ai bouché un coin, la belette. » Dit finalement Draco

Ron s'effondra il n'en pouvait plus, trop de mépris. Il manquait plus que les coups. Il allait lui dire qu'il en avait assez quand une douleur fulgurante le prit au ventre. Son bébé la seule chose qui le poussait à rester en vie… il allait le perdre… il le sentait…

- « Non pas ça. » Cria-t-il.

- « Ron, il y a quoi ? » Demanda avec inquiétude Harry.

Le rouquin pleurait à présent se tenant le ventre et répétant inlassablement _non._

Draco fut déstabilisé, touché au plus profond de son âme. Son cœur lui disait d'arrêter de la faire souffrir que c'en était assez, mais aussi de se précipiter vers lui et de lui avouer son amour. De lui dire qu'il était là maintenant et que tout irait bien. Mais ce matin-là lui revient en mémoire avec le sentiment de trahison avec.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas le laissant souffrir comme lui avait souffert.

Ron gémit encore une fois.

- « Je suis là Ron, calme-toi, ça va aller. On va aller voir Pomfrey. » Essaya de le rassurer Harry.

- « Non c'est bon c'est passé. » Mentit-il.

Il se leva doucement, le ventre encore douloureux.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner toujours inquiet et se précipita pour le suivre jusqu'au prochain cours.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement et sans autre incident notoire.

°°°

Ils étaient tous arrivés depuis plusieurs jours au Terrier. Les fêtes de Noël s'étaient passées dans le plus grande joie pour tous, sauf pour deux d'entre eux.

Draco qui ne supportait pas la présence proche et surtout dans la même chambre de son désormais ennemi, mais aussi évidemment Ron, qui lui ne voyait Noël que comme une fête oùsa solitude ressortait plus.

Il avait fait son choix pour la famille à qui il laisserait son enfant. Une famille aimante, gentille et avec un bon revenu. Il ne voulait pas faire revivre à la chair de sa chair la méchanceté due à la pauvreté de sa famille.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il allait voir pour la première fois son bébé. Pomfrey l'attendait pour quatorze heures trente dans son infirmerie. Il avait été convenu que Severus l'y emmènerait en transplantant, car il ne vouait que personne d'autre ne soit mis au courant quant à sa grossesse.

Il était quatorze heures quinze quand Ron rentra dans la cuisine.

- « Maman, tu ne serais pas où Severus est, j'ai besoin de le voir ? » Demanda Ron.

- « Il est parti avec Harry faire une balade. » Lui répondit-elle.

_Et voilà, un de plus qui m'oublie, je vais quant même pas demander à ma mère de me transporter_.

- « Et qui est encore là ? » Demanda-il.

- « Il ne reste que moi et Draco. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide il faut lui demander, moi je suis occupée. » Dit gentiment sa mère.

_Draco… on peut toujours essayer, même si je doute qu'il accepte…mais j'ai pas d'autre choix, il faut absolument que je me rende à ce rendez-vous._

C'est la mort dans l'âme, qu'il se rendit au salon pour aller parler au blond.

- « MalFoy ». Commença-t-il « Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un service. Si tu m'aide je te serai redevable. »

- « Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Weasley me demande un service ? » Ironisa-t-il.

- « C'est très important, il faut absolument que j'aille à Poudlrad, s'il te plait. »

- « C'est demandé si gentiment. Alors allons-y mais ça va te coûter cher. » Dit le blond.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je souffre. Tu ne penses pas que je le paye déjà assez cher ? Être obligé d'abandonner mon enfant, notre enfant, une partie de toi, la seule qu'il me reste, car je n'ai pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas assez douloureux et cher payé ? Non j'en doute fort…_

Ils arrivèrent à peine trente secondes après qu'ils soient partis. Ron se dirigeait déjà en direction de l'infirmerie.

- « J'en ai pas pour longtemps, trente minutes tout au plus. On se retrouve ici ? » Demanda Ron.

- « Ah non. Tu m'as fais venir jusqu'à Poudlard, pour je ne sais quelle raison, donc maintenant c'est hors de question que je n'aie pas ma réponse. » Répondit Draco.

_Sa réaction n'était pas prévue, comment je vais faire moi ? Puf de toute façon, il l'aurait bien su un jour, ma grossesse ne va pas passer inaperçue._

Le rouquin ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, sachant pertinemment que le blond était plus que têtu.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Pomfrey était derrière son bureau en train de regarder des papiers.

- « Monsieur Weasley vous êtes en retard de cinq minutes. » Dit Pompom

- « Je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu un problème le professeur Snape était introuvable. ». Tout en disant cela, il lui tendit une feuille.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle

- « C'est la famille qui me semble la plus apte à le grader. » Lui répondit-il

Elle le regarda avec un air déçu.

- « Vous êtes sûr, j'étais tellement sûre que vous changeriez d'avis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

- « C'est mon choix, cet enfant sera mieux dans cette famille, que seul avec moi. » La coupa-t-il. « Je n'ai pas d'argent, je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper. Là-bas il sera aimé et gâté comme il le mérite. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, voyant que le rouquin était vraiment décidé.

- « Je reviens dans deux minutes, je vais préparer ce qu'il faut. » Dit le médecin.

Draco qui jusque-là était resté silencieux. Posa une question d'une petite voix.

- « Tu attends un bébé ? »

- « Oui comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai quant même pas décidé d'en voler un. » Lui dit-il sur un ton amer. « Voilà encore une chose que tu m'as fait endurer. Cela ne suffisait pas que tu me laisses au petit matin seul, il fallait que tu me fasses un enfant par-dessus le marcher… une souffrance de plus quand je pense au jour où je vais devoir le laisser, mais bon dans six mois tout sera enfin fini pour de bon. »

- « C'est toi qui m'a laissé. » Cria Draco.

Ron se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux. La colère grondait en lui.

- « Comment ça c'est moi qui t'ait laissé. Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé, moi qui avais cru que tu m'aimais, qui t'avais tout donné cette nuit, mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme… »

Ron n'en pouvait plus de tout supporter. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes tout le mal que la personne qui l'aimait lui avait fait et lui faisait encore.

- « Mais je ne t'ai pas laissé. » Commença à se défendre le blond. « Merde ! ».

Il venait de comprendre, mais surtout de réaliser le mal qu'il avait fait à Ron.

- « Tout ce que je te demandais c'était d'être près de moi à mon réveil, j'avais pas besoin de mots d'amour, mais juste ta présence… bien sûr c'était trop demander… »

Draco se laissa tomber au sol, il avait de la peine à respirer sachant que tout était de sa faute, que c'est lui qui avait laissé Ron en plan … et non lui comme il le pensait.

Il plongea son regard embué de larmes dans celui mouillé de son amour.

- « Ron je suis désolé , vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, j'aurais dû te chercher et pas me laisser envahir par la colère… Quand je me suis réveillé tu dormais encore dans mes bras, tu étais tellement beau que je suis resté une bonne heure à te regarder dormir et te câliner, repensant à notre nuit, une nuit si merveilleuse. Je voulais te faire plaisir et prolonger l'amour que j'avais ressenti, donc je suis descendu aux cuisines… je voulais t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit… mais j'ai pas pensé que tu te réveillerais pendant ce temps… et moi comme un idiot j'ai pensé que tu m'avais trahi alors que c'est moi… tu as dû te sentir si seul au réveil… je suis désolé… je t'aime Ron, cette nuit a été la plus belle de ma vie… mais j'ai tout gâché… »

- « Tu m'aimes… c'est vrai ? » Demanda timidement Ron, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

Draco se rapprocha de lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, intensifiant par la même occasion leur échange, et il posa son front contre celui de son ange.

- « Je t'aime de toute mon âme Ronald Weasley. »

Cette phrase à peine fut-elle prononcée, que Draco scella leurs lèvres en signe d'amour. Juste un simple effleurement, mais qui signifiait tout.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Draco. » Répondit Ron

- « Plus jamais je ne te ferai de mal et plus jamais je te laisserai, tu en as ma parole. On ne laisse pas son âme sœur toute seule ? » Demanda avec tendresse le blond. « Encore moins s'il porte le fruit de leur amour. »

- « Je ne pense pas. » Dit Ron avec un regard tendre et heureux comme jamais.

- « J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir plein d'enfants, donc attends-toi à avoir un gros ventre souvent. »

- « Pas de problème, j'en veux au moins quatre. » Lui susurra-t-il.

C'est sur cette attendrissante et très touchante image du bonheur, que Pomfrey vint les rejoindre.

- « Je pense que la feuille ne va pas servire ? » Demanda-t-elle toute contente pour eux.

- « Je ne pense pas. » Lui répondit Draco. « Je m'en occuperai comme je travaille au manoir. Comme cela tu pourras continuer les études dont tu as envie. »

Elle installa Ron sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, avant de lui relever son pull et d'étaler une crème sur son ventre.

Dans quelques instants, ils allaient voir leur bébé, le petit être qui avait permis de le lier à nouveau et pour toujours, car plus rien ne les séparerait désormais. Draco était à côté de lui et lui tenait la main, quand ce dernier lui posa une question.

- « Draco, cela te gêne si on attend pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, j'aurais aimé avoir la surprise. »

- « Bien sûr mon ange tout ce que tu voudras. » Il lui avait répondu le blond les yeux brillants d'émotions et d'amour.

Ils repartirent comblés et les mains pleines de photos de leur futur enfant.

Draco avait ramené son rouquin… enfin il avait ramener son rouquin et le fruit de leur amour, un amour si fort qu'il avait permis la création d'un être vivant, d'un mélange de leur gènes, de leur sang, mais surtout de leurs sentiments.

A peine furent-ils arrivés au Terrier que Severus leur sauta dessus. Il était complément affolé et très inquiet.

-- « Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout, tu te rappelles qu'on avait rendez-vous avec Pomfrey pour ta visite ? » Demanda-t-il avec insistance.

- « Bien sûr. Mais comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai dû trouver quelqu'un pour m'y amener. » Répondit le rouquin.

« En plus, c'est toi qui m'a oublié et pas le contraire, donc c'est moi qui devrait être fâché contre toi. » Poursuivit-il avec un léger énervement.

Severus baissa les yeux, c'est vrai que c'était lui qui l'avait oublié, trop pris dans sa promenade avec Harry. Il s'en voulait un peu… pas trop car vu que Ron abordait un magnifique sourire quand il était rentré, une chose plutôt positive avait dû se produire. Il voulait lui faire cracher le morceau, mais surtout qu'il avoue le fait qu'il attende un enfant à Harry. Celui-ci était quant même son meilleur ami, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas dit. De plus, lui s'en voulait aussi de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité, mais il avait respecté son choix.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai oublié l'heure. » Dit-il pour s'excuser.

- « C'est pas grave du tout… et pour tout dire cela c'est plutôt très bien passé… » S'exclama Ron avec un magnifique sourire niais.

- « Ah bon ? » Demanda Severus sur un ton taquin, sûr que cela s'était bien passé.

- « EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN VA ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE A LA FIN !!! »

Harry avait crié cette phrase après avoir regardé successivement son meilleur ami qui abordait un sourire heureux, très heureux même et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment, et le sourire en coin de son compagnon.

- « Je pense que cela serait mieux de parler tranquillement assis, vous ne pensez pas ? » Intervint Draco pour la première fois.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se dirigèrent en silence vers la chambre que Ron et Draco partageait. Ron n'était pas encore prêt à révéler son secret au reste de sa famille.

Notre nouveau couple s'assit sur un des lits, Severus et Harry prirent place sur l'autre, juste séparé par une petite table de nuit. Il faut dire que la chambre de Ron était assez petite et au départ, elle n'avait pas été prévue pour contenir deux lits.

Le rouquin ne savait pas comment dire à son meilleur ami, son frère, que le blond et lui étaient ensemble et en plus qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé dans six mois. Il fit la seule chose qui croyait être la plus adéquate. Il lui tendit la photographie de l'écographie qu'ils avaient faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

De son côté Harry angoissait. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que Ron allait lui révélé et il avait très peur que cela soit une mauvaise nouvelle, même si celui-ci n'avait toujours pas perdu l'expression radieuse qui était présente sur son visage.

Quand il lui tendit quelque chose, le brun s'empressa de la prendre, même si son cœur battait à cent cinquante. Il regarda attentivement la face retournée d'une photographie sorcière.

Il la retourna, réouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et regarda enfin. Devant lui, un petit bébé en trois dimensions bougeait doucement, portant son pouce à sa bouche et le retirant.

Harry était tellement fasciné et étonné par l'image qui se mouvait devant ses yeux qu'il ne put prononcer qu'un seul mot.

Bébé ?

Son regard alors se posa dans la seconde qui suivit dans celui saphir de Ron.

Severus regarda avec envie le cliché. Si la réaction de son compagnon était positive face à la grossesse du rouquin, peut-être qu'eux-aussi pourraient avoir un enfant, il aurait tellement aimé fonder une grande famille avec celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Ron, voyant qu'Harry le regardait avec insistance et qu'il semblait complètement perdu, rougit et commença à bouffouiller une explication. Explication incompréhensive bien sûr.

- « Ce que Ron essaye de te dire, c'est que lui et moi allons dans six mois être parents. Et dans ce petit ventre-là se tient un minuscule petit bébé. » Son explication s'était terminée avec l'une de ses mains posée sur le ventre déjà un peu rond de son amour.

Son visage irradiait de joie, même s'il avait très peur de la réaction du sauveur. Si celui-ci n'acceptait pas, il savait que Ron allait être très triste et déprimé. Et cela il ne le souhaitait pas.

Harry s'était levé et avait fait un pas en avant. Draco et Severus retenaient leur souffle, pendant que Ron laissait déjà échapper quelques larmes.

- « Harry… » Commença Ron mais il fut arrêté par celui-là même qui se jeta littéralement sur lui posant avec timidité son oreille contre le ventre ronbondi.

- « Et mais j'entends rien !!! » S'exclama-t-il outré que ce bébé ne réagisse pas à sa présence.

Ron eut un soupir de soulagement et de contentement. Il posa sa main libre dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Lui prodiguant une douce caresse pendant que celui-ci cherchait toujours à percevoir le moindre bruit.

- « Merci Harry. » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

- « Par contre je ne pense pas qu'il bougera tout de suite, mais c'est promis dès qu'il le fait je te préviens. » Continua-t-il sur sa lancée, tellement heureux qu'Harry ait accepté qu'il allait bientôt devenir « maman » mais aussi par la même occasion, sa relation avec Draco.

Harry se redressa, laissant ses deux mains sur le ventre de Ron. Il etait tellement heureux de le voir enfin sourire à nouveau, mais surtout de voir cette étincelle de bonheur et d'amour briller dans ses yeux saphirs, ainsi que dans les yeux orage de Draco. Il se demandait comment il avait pu passer devant le si grand amour qui liait son meilleur ami et son ancien meilleur ennemi. Il ne le saurait jamais, mais maintenant c'était plus important. Le plus important se trouvait entre ses mains, mais aussi auprès de son amour.

Le dit amour était lui-aussi sur un petit nuage, Harry avait eu la plus belle réaction qu'il soit. Il se dit que eux-aussi auraient un enfant bientôt, il fallait juste qu'il arrive à le convaincre, mais foi de Severus, il allait y arriver.

C'est ainsi, c'est-à-dire un avec un petit sourire pervers en coin que Severus demanda aux trois autres s'ils n'avaient pas une petite faim vu l'heure qu'il était. Sur quoi Ron repondit que oui et même plus que ça.

Ils descendirent les quatre à la cuisine rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley. Chacun d'eux abordait un magnifique sourire de bonheur, bonheur car leur futur s'annonçait des plus beau et joyeux.

Bientôt sa famille aussi, pensa Draco, car c'était hors de question qu'il ne finisse pas de combler l'ange de sa vie par une demande en mariage.

_Voir ma famille, ainsi que Severus, Harry et Draco autour de moi me rend heureux comme jamais. J'ai tellement douté de ce bonheur, j'ai tellement cru que je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre que j'ai fait de mauvais choix. Par chance maintenant tout s'est arrangé et j'espère que ça va continuer encore longtemps._

Sous la table, caché des regards, Draco prit la main de son amour, laissant leurs doigts s'emmêler et se lier, comme leur vie à tous les deux était liée. Plus jamais ils se seraient séparés, il en faisait la promesse. Vivre sans son amour lui etait désormais imposssible et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour le rendre le plus heureux du monde.

_Maintenant que je t'ai, que je vous ai, je ne vous lache plus, car je vous aime trop pour pouvoir imaginer rien qu'une seconde de ma vie sans vous à mes côtés. _

_J'ai toujours su que… je t'aimais plus que tout mon ange._

**Fin**

(1) J'ai pas décrit le combat car j'ai privilégié l'histoire de ce couple. De plus j'ai modifié l'histoire car la guerre a eu lieue entre l'avant-dernière et la dernière année pour nos héros.

(2) Post tenebras lux: Après les ténèbres la lumière. J'ai toujours adoré cette phrase latine.

(3) Vi j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire, là il n'est sorti avec personne.

Cet OS me traînait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Il y aura peut-être une suite racontant la naissance et le mariage, mais bon je sais pas encore.

Voilàlà c'est vraiment la fin, j'espère que cela vous a plu ?!

Biz

Siashini


End file.
